Cursed Paradise
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Just Ryan and Lire hanging out in a field they didn't know it was cursed... RyanxLire and LassxArme


Happy Halloween everyone! *gives everyone a pumpkin bag filled with candies*

Disclaimer: I don't own GC.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

_Laughter echoed all around the vast field of bright flowers of various kinds as two teens, a boy with shoulder-length silver hair with bright sapphire eyes, and a girl with chest-length purple hair and sparkling amethyst irises, chased each other. They appear hidden when someone steps on the area, just like flitting spirits. Their hidden images are also the same with the flower field. _

_Behind those stunning colors of the flowers that are happily dancing in the wind... and the lively and blissful aura swarming all over the place... are but imitations. Buried deep in the grounds of this field are horrible memories; deadly memories that each person knew as if they were told of the history of this place when they're still students. And crimson red blood, which belonged to those teens, painted a small area of the field. This field, is like a cemetery for those teens..._

"_Tag! You're it!" the silver-haired boy laughed, his right hand touching the girl's bare shoulder. His voice echoed all over the whole place like the sound of a bell being tolled when someone's dead._

_The young girl crossed her arms and panted heavily. "Aww~! Now I have to chase you all over again Lassie!" she cried, stomping her foot on the ground, resulting to crushing some of the flowers._

"_Don't worry Arme," the boy named Lass said, stroking Arme's hair softly. "I only use my real speed in urgent times..."_

"_Like now?" Arme pointed a finger at a couple. One golden-haired girl and an orange-haired boy are busy hugging each other. The teens saw the boy plucked a pink daisy from the ground, inserting the said flower at the upper corner of the blonde's ear. "They look so happy huh? I wonder what they'll feel once we give them a 'beautiful' present for being a couple..."_

_The blissful smile on the sapphire-eyed boy's face, suddenly twisted into a sadistic grin. "I'm with you..."_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

The air was fresh scented. Smiling, I inhaled happily to smell the everlasting fragrance. "Ryan, I just couldn't believe this place is haunted..." my cheerful expression suddenly turned into a worried-happy one. We've been hearing rumours that this place is cursed. That there are two ghosts lurking in this beautiful flower field.

"Me too." I heard my lover respond beside me with a soft voice. "Many say that this area is being haunted by two people about our age." curious to know more about the story behind this place, I pleaded Ryan to continue his story. "Years ago, there were two teens who used to live not far away from here. Rumours said that the boy, who used to haunt this place, fell in love to a girl. Their relationship was kept a secret, until the girl's father became suspicious of his daughter's caring actions towards the boy. Months passed and the girl found his boyfriend dead inside his house. News began to spread that the killer was the girl's father."

"Oh!" I gasped. "That was so cruel! What happened next?"

"The girl cried every day. Until she began to act weirdly one day." she had gone crazy... What a horrible life for that couple... I feel so sorry for that girl. "Every day, her actions are being watched by the people and her parents. Her actions worsen as the day passes. She started to hurt other people, getting angry at them over nothing and shouting bad words at her parents."

"My god... That's so horrible..." I commented but Ryan continued on with the story.

"Until the villagers decided to kill her as well when they learned that the girl was secretly studying black magic..."

Before I could make a comment, a voice surprised us behind. "Hi!" a girl with short purple hair greeted. "Is this the first time you came here?" I couldn't help but get scared all of the sudden, seeing these people being nice to us. The story rung inside my head like a loud voice repeating the whole incident repeatedly.

"Yeah. We heard this place is really nice, so we decided to go here ourselves." a nervous smile was plastered on my pale face. So if this place is cursed, how do these children kill their victims? Ryan never said about the children killing their victims so it only means that I have no reason to get worried. But again, the story... and about the curse of this place... is enough to make my heart stop dead on its tracks.

Emerald irises eyed the teens hard. The smiles, however, did not faded on their bright faces. It only made them really happy, instead. Weird... "Will you wait here for a sec? We'll be giving you guys a present for visiting me and Arme here." A present? What for? "We live nearby. It's normal for our us to give presents for strangers who stop at this place."

_We live nearby. _That sentence is enough for me to realize this is the couple Ryan was talking about earlier. Not wishing to trigger the anger of these 'innocent' teens, the two of us gave a nod before the boy ran at the forest, leaving us behind. The cheerful aura disappeared, and was replaced by a cold one. A harsh wind blasted, breaking the silence as the trees swayed their branches wildly. Flowers are dancing according to the wind's fast tempo.

Her cheery attitude disappeared suddenly, replacing it with a cold expression just like the atmosphere's aura. Even Ryan turned cold all of the sudden... The purple-haired teen stood in front of us, slouching. It was like she's angry at someone for leaving her alone in front of two humans. I wanted to ask her name but I can tell she's really angry right now. So I kept my mouth tightly shut.

30 minutes passed and still, there was no sign of the silver-haired boy. Nor his footsteps can be heard... I turned my attention to my wristwatch them gasped when the clock read 5:00 in the afternoon. Strange, the sun seems like it didn't went down. Light blue painted the heavens above, which was followed by fluffy white clouds. I imagines those clouds are the souls of the departed, and there they are, floating up in the sky as if they were trying to find the gates of heaven.

"Lire, it's already 6 in the evening. We have to get home now." the orange-haired boy said in my ear, careful to blurt out his words in order to avoid being heard by the slouching girl.

I gave a small nod from his statement before taking a deep breath. Ok, here goes. "We'll be on our way now. It's already night time." we were surprised when the girl suddenly turned her back. She started to cry. Oh darn... Where's her lover when you need him desperately?

"I'm so depressed when you two won't accept our gift... And you say it's already night time... Are... Are you just saying that so you can go home already? Don't you like it here? We're not doing any harm to you..." the girl kept on weeping.

A single drop of tear- wait... Blood? Are my eyes making hallucinations when the pink rose turned dark red all of the sudden? _When_ _most of the flowers surrounding her turned crimson_? What caused it to change its color all of the sudden? Moreover, where did the blood came from? "You don't like us... Only the two of us live here for the past 100 years... We've been guarding this place... Both our families died..."

Ryan and I gasped greatly. All of our blood rushed down the veins of our legs, making us tremble in fear. Alone here? Don't have a family? This is what I have feared the most... This must be the girl who had been studying black magic, whom Ryan told me earlier. And that boy must be... "Her boyfriend..." my pale hands gripped the emerald-orbed boy's shirt as I caught sight of menacing sapphire eyes staring at me intently in the trees. In a blink of an eye, the eyes disappeared, so as the girl.

This is getting too much... "Ryan, l-let's get out of here...!" I whispered frantically, standing frozen on my spot. Another harsh wind blew, blonde locks whipping my face. It's like a tornado visited the place... Flowers all over the field turned into a shade of blood red, before turning into deadly black. Seconds passed and they all wilted, dead brown petals falling on the stony ground. The skies, from cheerful sky blue, turned gray as if a storm is on the way. Healthy green leaves of the trees turned brown, as well, dead leaves falling down the cracked grounds.

We stood there as if eternity hit time. Frozen on our spot like ice cubes, waiting for time to melt them in a hot place. The winds died down, an eerie silence taking over. Before the two of us ran for our lives, a girl's voice echoed in the air. From the tone of the voice, she's crying. The sounds of her crying voice pulled us back into our frozen state. "Arme, why are you crying?" a boy's voice asked form behind. It sounds like the silver-haired boy's voice... "Who did this to you?" he asked, venom dripping in his voice.

His only response from the girl is continuous weeping. The two of us turned around, and saw the silver-haired boy kneeling in front of the crying girl. His eyes are hidden by his silver bangs whilst the girl kept her back facing us both. "Arme, who?" a single drop of blood fell on the ground between the boy and the girl.

It's like some drunk man is driving my heart mad when I saw specks of blood dropping on the ground where the girl stood. She suddenly pointed a blood-covered finger behind her as if telling the boy it's our fault why she was crying. "Them... They made me cry..." she said in a soft voice.

"I see..." his voice was cold, hard and grave. "Why did you made her cry?" he asked in a loud voice.

No response. The girl stopped crying and stood there slouching, hands turning into tight balls. "Answer me!" his voice echoed in the whole field, our hearts jumping in fear when he shouted. "You're not gonna answer huh?" a devilish smirk formed on his pale face.

"W-we just told her that we'll be heading home already... B-because it's already getting late..." I answered in a shaky voice.

There was silence for exact 55 seconds. The smirk was gone, and was replaced by an expressionless line. "Late? But it's only 1:00 in the afternoon." he said. "Take a good look at your wristwatches if you don't believe me."

We did as we were told and gasped when the time read exactly 1:00 in the afternoon. "Nngghh-!" I cringe. Our eyes are not making false images earlier! We really did saw the long hand pointing at 12 and the short hand at 6! Is there a hallucination spell casted at this place to confuse us?

As I raised my head, the teens suddenly disappeared. All that was left on the spot they were standing at earlier was a pool of crimson blood. "W-where did they go?" I asked fearfully, huddling closer to Ryan as I felt both his hands encircle my waist. I was already in the verge of tears when fear took over my whole form...

"I don't know... But we have to get away from this place right now." the orange-haired boy said in a determined voice then dragged me away from the place. We ran for minutes, and the road is everlasting. The road looks as if it has no end at all...

"No escape..." a boy's voice echoed. "Once you stop, it means you already reached your limit..."

"We see you..." a girl's voice echoed. "No matter how long you started to run..."

"How much time passed since you started to run..."

"Your only choice to get out of this place is to die..."

Tears are already rushing out of its hiding places as I heard what their voices told us. The two of us took a glance behind and saw the endless rows of dead trees at the right side of the field. Even the petals disappeared suddenly as if the ground sucked it up. Above all, nothing more... There are no signs of the couple following us. We could only hear their voices echo those sentences.

As I was going to return my eyes on the road ahead of us, my body suddenly bumped on Ryan's frozen one. He stopped running, and he's shaking. "Ryan?" I got no response from him. Curious and fearful at the same time, I crawled and was horrified to see the couple standing in front of us. Their sparkling purple and cerulean eyes disappeared as if someone forcefully took them off, leaving a black and bloody eye sockets. A large trail of blood ran down from their empty eye sockets, staining their pale cheeks. Not to mention blood was running down their nose and mouth... It's like I'm seeing 'Bloody Mary' in front of me, if it wasn't for the wide mocking grins painted on their faces.

"What..." was the only word I could push out of my throat. I felt for my lover's arm and was shocked when my index and middle finger felt his throbbing right wrist. It only says how fearful he is to see 'Bloody Mary's Children'. As I raised myself on both feet, the couple took a slow step forward, not taking off their mocking happy faces.

They continued to walk towards us, whilst Ryan and I took a step backwards. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I already told you, your only choice to get out of here is death..." she said in a sweet voice. Out of nowhere, a staff appeared on her right hand while the boy was holding two blood-covered daggers. "Now the two of us will help you get out of here... You told me earlier that you two need to go home already so here are we, helping the two of you escape this place..."

"We want to live not to die here! Please spare us!" the two of us pleaded, taking larger backward steps.

"Too late..." the boy murmured, disappearing in a blink of an eye same to the girl. Before we knew it, a voice behind us ended our lives.

"Stone Curse..." stone crept on our bodies, until it exploded at chest level, forcing us to lie down.

"Land Trap..." immobilization prevented any movement.

"Firestorm..." a large pillar of fire shot out underneath us.

"Final Strike..." blue and white waves shot out from the boy's daggers, the waves going towards our direction.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_The purple-haired teen ran playfully at the flower field, as the silver-haired boy chased her. "Caught you again!" the boy cried playfully, laughing, and panting at the same time._

"_Why is it when I'm it, I can't catch you?" she said, sitting down on the field where yellow and orange colored flowers lay. "Is this the exact place?" she asked, plucking a yellow and orange chrysanthemum from the ground. The boy took the yellow flower while the girl stared at the orange flower._

"_Yeah... Obviously, I mean look at the patterns." his index finger pointed at the field where crimson and indigo flowers lay. Next to that area is where fiery red and pink lay. "The colors guide you." he smiled then placed the yellow blossom on the upper side of the girl's ear._

_A chuckle, sounding like a chime, echoed all over the place. "I wonder what the next colors of the flowers will be..." another chuckle. She leaned on the boy's shoulder, inhaling the endless fragrance of the place._

"_We never know..." his lips came in contact on the girl's forehead, causing a blush to appear on the girl's pale cheeks. His eyes wandered around the field, seeing two teens sitting afar. The boy had maroon hair and eyes while the girl had long pink hair and bright viridian orbs. "There's your answer..." he smiled, pointing at the laughing teens._

_A grin began to spread on the girl's face, which later turned into a sadistic one. "We never had maroon... But it really looks better if we get the pink one also..." they both giggled in a sinister way, obviously planning the same way they did to the other couples._

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>Scary? I think not! Yeah, for the RyanxLire supporters out there,<em> go kill me for killing them!<em> I deserve it, obviously =u=a Well maybe not just LirexRyan fans... 'cuz the other two couples are RonanxElesis and JinxAmy... *prepares to hang herself to death*

And the next victims are Dio and Ley. Am I being too much of a killer? Yes? Then kill me now! 8D Itsh for free xD *points at torturing equipment beside her*

Before you torture me, I wanted to say Happy Halloween to all of you :3 R&R :3


End file.
